


【源声】Leavers Lace

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】Leavers Lace

金钟云四仰八叉地歪在沙发上捧着手机厮杀，听见开门的声音头也不抬说了句“回来了？”  
“嗯，哥怎么回来的这么早？”  
“今天那几个孩子能力不错又听话，别提拍的多顺利了，要是模特都能像他们这样那我工作量能少一半”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哥你想点现实的”  
游戏的声音戛然而止，崔始源想，完蛋了，自己刚才说的那是什么话，却没想到拐进客厅看到的是这样一幅无边春色。  
金钟云一条腿支在沙发，另一只脚的脚尖扫着地毯上的毛。领口的带子松松垮垮地系着，前襟软软的搭在胸口，乳白色的光从开到腰际的锁孔里流出来。崔始源走到沙发前蹲下来，摁住金钟云双腿间的裙摆  
“哥注意一点啊，都快被人看光了”  
“除了你又会被谁看到？难道始源你不喜欢看到的东西么？”  
“怎么会……”崔始源的手从裙摆滑上大腿，指尖的触感细腻光滑，再往上花纹繁复的蕾丝刺激着时间敏感的神经，然后他摸到了带着体温的金属夹，“哥……！”  
“喜欢么？”金钟云俯下身在崔始源耳边低声问道。  
“哥是在勾引我么？”  
“愿赌服输，既然你提出来这样的要求那我自然要做到最好，工作室没有正经的女仆装，这条裙子崔先生还满意吗？”  
崔始源看着金钟云在昏黄灯光下提起的嘴角，被诱惑得半天说不出话来。金钟云看他的反应轻轻笑出了声，把脚点在崔始源的胸膛推开了他，拽着他的领带把他拉起来摁在了沙发上，“等我一下”说完金钟云就进了卧室。  
崔始源坐立难安，他和金钟云打了一个志在必得的赌，他知道按照金钟云的性格一定会是有求必应，本来只是想逗逗暴脾气哥哥，看看他化身本该温柔可人的小女仆会是什么样子，但是他觉得现在被坑进去的是自己。金钟云的举动太出乎意料了，这样高傲又魅惑的样子是他从来没有见过的，这不是他的预期，但是却更加值得期待。  
不高不低的近视度数让被摘了眼镜的崔始源看不清从卧室走来的金钟云，但是他能听到金钟云的脚步声，高跟鞋敲击着地板的声音让他心醉神迷，他不敢想象现在的金钟云是什么样子，一切都让他心跳过速。客厅另一边的落地灯努力的发出暖白色的灯光，但是还是不足以让崔始源看清金钟云的脸，直到金钟云弯下腰替他解下领带，他才感到自己的呼吸静止。金钟云最近把头发染回了黑色，纯净的黑色配上他细软的蓬松的头发就像是一团雾，他细致勾画的眼尾像一支箭穿透薄雾直插崔始源的心脏。脖子上戴了一条黑色的choker，不知道为什么看起来层层叠叠，衬得脖子更加纤细。崔始源目光向下，笔直的双腿包裹在丝袜里，被薄薄的皮肉覆盖的膝盖让人有噬咬的冲动。金钟云抚着他的脸跨坐在他的腿上  
“崔先生对这身装扮还满意么？希望先生今天可以享受我的服务”  
这句话说得温柔又诱惑，崔始源的身体给出了最诚实的反应。金钟云的手指顺着衬衣滑向皮带，女款九分袖的设计包裹在金钟云稍大的骨架上让袖子短得恰到好处，崔始源看着那截向着他胯下挪去的手腕和小臂，凸起更加明显。金钟云慢慢滑下去，跪在崔始源的腿间，解开皮带扣的时候指尖发力微微泛白，拉下拉链的动作小心又虔诚。  
“崔先生介意稍微起来一点么？”  
崔始源以为他要把裤子脱掉，就大大方方的准备站起来，没想到刚起来一点就又被金钟云摁回了沙发，他有点懵，这和刚才有什么区别？金钟云隔着布料舔舐他已经火热的阴茎，唾液混着渗出来的清液搞得身前一塌糊涂。在金钟云下一步动作的时候他终于明白金钟云的目的了，被拉下来几公分的裤子正好可以让从内裤边上被放出来的家伙毫无阻碍的伸出西裤，没有拉链和布料的干扰却又有一种隐秘的感觉。他极少让金钟云为自己口交，一来他舍不得，二来他怕自己看到金钟云的样子会彻底疯掉，就像现在。金钟云软软的刘海扫在他的下腹，光影的阻隔让金钟云的脸变得模糊不清，但是前端的潮湿温热让崔始源指尖发麻，他闭着眼仰靠在沙发上却好像看见金钟云薄薄的脸颊被顶起半球的形状，看见他嫣红的嘴唇挂上水光，看见他灵巧的舌头在茎身缠绕，这种想象让他更硬了，他把手插入金钟云的发间想要施力，却被金钟云攥住手腕拉开了。他睁开眼，目光里带着疑惑和些许怒气，却在金钟云细细吻在他的顶端的的时候烟消云散，那些吻温柔又缠绵，金钟云的态度像是对待他最珍爱的宝物。  
“崔先生真是拥有出类拔萃的资本。”  
金钟云一句话说得低沉婉转。他又坐回崔始源的腿上，上身前倾一手撑住沙发背一手伸进裙底给自己扩张。前面的裙摆盖在崔始源硬挺的阴茎上，被顶起的布料随着金钟云后方的动作轻轻的摩擦着崔始源的铃口，吊袜带的夹子和蕾丝边在裙摆下时隐时现，高跟鞋的红底因为小腿的动作一晃一晃的，摄人心魄。崔始源看着他摇摇欲坠的单薄腰身，想去扶他，却更想让他彻底沉沦。在崔食欲第三次偷偷抬起手准备有所动作时，金钟云忽然停下了扩张，他盯着崔始源的眼神犀利又认真，让崔始源觉得自己好像回到了被老师训斥的学生时代。金钟云弯下腰捡起扔在地上的领带，把崔始源的双手牢牢绑在背后，湿淋淋的手指在手腕上划下一道水痕。  
“崔先生是来享受我的服务的，怎么能让先生动手呢？要是先生有什么不满意的地方可以提出来，我会尽力改正的。”  
他又继续开始扩张，或者说是挑逗，细细的手指逐渐让他难耐。他和崔始源颈肩交缠，软软的呻吟和温热的呼吸落在崔始源耳边像炸开的烟花，陌生的香水味让崔始源沉迷。是女香，崔始源把鼻子埋在金钟云耳后的发尾里，厚重瑰丽的花香包裹着麝香的味道让他想到在夜幕下翻飞的长发和裙摆，欢愉性感又妩媚至极，他像是看到了在古老的街道上用高跟鞋踩在石板上的声音引诱他的黑色精灵，他步步逼近却又总是只能让裙角从指尖滑过。裙摆下金钟云把两根性器握在一起摩擦，他的手不足以完全环绕，但是力道轻巧的抚弄加上层层叠加的想象让崔始源处在爆发的边缘，终于金钟云狠狠的擦过崔始源的铃口让他坠入无边的柔软中。  
这是一次无与伦比的体验，金钟云带给他的不只是身体上的快感，他还沉浸在那种不真实的意象里。金钟云翻身而下坐在沙发扶手上，慢慢蹬掉鞋子，两只鞋被脚尖勾住晃了晃才落到地上发出咔哒的声音。这声音把崔始源拉回现实，他看着从金钟云线条流畅的小腿上滑下的轻薄布料终于说出了这场性事中的的一句话，  
“金先生的脚踝真好看。”喑哑的嗓音处处都透着情欲。  
金钟云闻言轻笑一声，抽出一条腿，把挂着蕾丝内裤的脚踝伸向崔始源从他眼前掠过。崔始源双手被制住，看着眼前的诱惑忽然一口咬了上去，再用舌尖舔着凸出的踝骨。丝袜的纹路刮蹭着舌尖，崔始源又慢慢硬了起来。金钟云面对他缓缓坐下，粗大的阴茎破开柔软的肉，金钟云不由自主的扬起了头。这样脆弱又愉悦的神情让崔始源动容  
“哥小心一点，别受伤啊”  
“嗯……嗯？你叫我什么？”  
“金先生，金先生的技术真是无与伦比”  
“得到崔…崔先生这样的评价…啊……我荣幸之至”  
伴着话音金钟云终于落到底端。没有花太多的时间适应金钟云便在崔始源身上起起落落，从锁孔露出来的白嫩的肌肤让崔始源迷乱，他的吻落在肌肉的边缘，又像不满足于此，继续往开口里面探。开口的大小限制了崔始源的探索，他只好从外面继续，炙热的鼻息喷上金钟云早已挺立的乳尖换来一声缠绵的呻吟，隔着布料的舔弄让金钟云的起伏逐渐缓慢，但绞紧的后穴弥补了律动的缺失。被浸湿的面料纹理更加清晰，摩擦着乳尖使金钟云失神。终于崔始源咬开了领口的带子，前襟的遮挡一下子散了下去，他顶开重叠的布料终于尝到那可口的果实，埋首于黑白构造的幻境里极力挑逗着本该为他服务的金先生，他的辛勤劳动让金钟云软软的求饶  
“始源……别，别舔了，受不了了……啊……”  
崔始源终于放过了他，“金先生要注意身份，我这是在享受我需要的服务，金先生有什么意见么？”  
看着崔始源狡黠的眼神金钟云忽然撕下温顺的伪装，可爱诱惑的小女仆伸出了毒刺。他缓慢的扭动着胯骨，用细微的摩擦和蠕动的软肉刺激着崔始源，却又不给他痛快。小幅度的动作有助于他稳住身体，脖子上层叠的choker被他一圈一圈拆下，崔始源这才发现这是一条长choker。一端还系在金钟云的脖子上，另一端已经绕过崔始源的后脑勒在他的齿间  
“崔先生的嘴也不听话，这样就能让先生安安稳稳地享受我的服务了。”  
两个人被一条丝带连在一起，崔始源看着眼前的美味现在却无能为力。金钟云又恢复了大起大落的节奏，每一次都让顶端重重碾过前列腺向深处进发，在临近高潮的时候腰部的酥麻让金钟云不得不减小幅度，让龟头下方的棱一次次刮过前列腺，在急促的喘息和轻浅的呜咽中释放出来。高潮过后的金钟云靠在崔始源肩上平复呼吸，穴肉还一抽一抽的折磨着崔始源。之前射过一次的崔始源没有这么容易满足，萦绕在周围的茉莉和晚香玉的味道已经被性感浓烈的麝香喝广藿香取代，让崔始源紧绷的神经摇摇欲坠。  
金钟云忽然坐了起来，微微抬起腰胯硬生生把自己转了个身，勃起的阴茎拧着他依旧敏感的穴肉，小腹上的肌肉微微颤抖。他仰靠在崔始源怀里，用收缩的后穴继续为崔始源服务，同时伸手解开崔始源嘴里的束缚  
“崔先生对于刚才的服务还满意么？“  
崔始源本该被禁锢的双手摁上了他的腰，金钟云也没有太多的惊讶。  
“金先生的服务可以打80分了，”他伸手挑起落在裙摆上的浊液，“但是怎么这么不小心啊，都把制服弄脏了，回去会被上司罚的吧。”  
“嗯～～你就是我的主人我的boss，你会罚我么？”金钟云抓过崔始源的手指，一点点舔净上面的体液，又攥着他的手来回几次把裙摆上的精液全都刮入自己口中，最后用鲜红的软舌舔了舔崔始源的手心，“这样就不会被惩罚了。”  
“这样的服务质量值得奖励。”

崔始源双臂箍紧金钟云的腿，一使劲直接站了起来，阴茎戳在肠壁上让金钟云颤抖不止。金钟云整个人嵌在崔始源的怀里，让他有一种小时候被大人抱着的感觉，但是身下发生的事情却又如此荡漾。崔始源就用这样的姿势把金钟云抱回了卧室，一路上都回荡着金钟云柔媚入骨的呻吟。  
“我给金先生的奖励就是，”崔始源把他放在床上翻了个身，“让金先生按照我的方法为我提供一次服务。”  
他把金钟云的腿架在肩上，俯身和金钟云接吻，温热的手掌摩挲着蕾丝花边和吊袜带。解开吊袜带的夹子，将一条腿上的丝袜褪到膝盖上面一点点，然后虔诚的亲吻吊袜带留下的勒痕，再一点点往下，咬上他肖想已久的膝盖。像是要回报金钟云刚才的挑逗，崔始源胯下的动作又快又狠，次次戳在金钟云肠道深处的敏感点，抽出时又狠狠刮过前列腺，金钟云被他顶得小声求饶  
“慢…慢点……太深了……啊——”  
“求你了……轻一点……我要…要不行了”  
崔始源置若罔闻，依旧大力地抽插，金钟云敏感的身体受不住这样的折磨，前端又渗出股股精液，崔始源也在穴肉的包裹下射了出来。  
几乎同时高潮的两个人被巨大的快感冲刷着，崔始源趴在金钟云身上，两个人缠绵的接吻。金钟云推了推崔始源  
“沉死了，下去下去”那个暴躁的小王子又回来了。  
崔始源听话的抽了出来，用裙摆擦了擦金钟云一塌糊涂的屁股，躺在他身边。金钟云有点困，他扯着裙子嘟嘟囔囔的  
“这裙子算是完蛋了……挺好看的一条裙子呢……”  
“哥要是喜欢我再给哥买一条！”  
“啊c崔始源你长本事了！”金钟云听到这话伸手去拍崔始源的胸口，没想到却被崔始源抓住，从指尖吻到袖口。刚刚消散的情欲又被聚拢了回来，两个人望着对方的眼睛，浓稠的爱意化不开。

崔始源从背后进入的时候金钟云整张脸都埋在被子里，被崔始源拉着choker飘带让他觉得羞耻又刺激。背上的温度烫的他昏昏沉沉，前后堆积的快感却又让他逐渐清醒。崔始源就这样掌控着他的小王子。  
“这才是我最想要的服务，金先生记住了么？”  
“呜……”  
“下次金先生来的时候穿露背装吧……我想射在你的背上”  
“啊——崔始源你说什么啊”  
崔始源听到他的回答重重一顶，手上的力道也加大了，“金先生不要忘记自己的身份。”  
崔始源居高临下地看着眼前的景色，金钟云的脖颈被他掌控在手中，包裹在黑色裙子里的后背呈现出诱人的弧度，结合的地方被裙摆遮住，但是湿黏的布料将里面的形状勾勒的淋漓尽致。他的小王子，他的小女仆，现在终于以一种臣服的姿态匐在他身下。这个认知让崔始源更加激动，动作逐渐变得毫无章法，抚摸金钟云阴茎的频率也越来越高。金钟云在恍惚中听到他说：“金先生就这样为我服务一辈子吧。”金钟云想着，你小子还真是得寸进尺，说出来的却是：“那崔先生要准备好奖励啊。”

服务也好，奖励也好，不就是一辈子么，来生也都给你。


End file.
